swtorfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Компаньоны
T7-O1.]] Компаньоны — неигровые персонажи нанимаемые игроком для совместного прохождения приключений. Каждый компаньон обладает присущим только ему набором навыков, расширяющимся по мере повышения уровня игрока.Star Wars: The Old Republic - Developer Dispatch: Designing Companions Exclusive Video (PC) Retrieved September 23, 2011, from [Gamespot.com] Компаньоны способны дополнить группу для прохождения горячих точек или геройских заданий. Однако их нельзя взять с собой на выполнение оперативных заданий.Daniel, Erickson. (2011). E3 2011 SWTOR Tatooine Gameplay. Retrieved June 17, 2011, from E3. Роль компаньона По мере прохождения сюжетной линии к персонажу присоединяются шесть компаньонов. В качестве еще одного компаньона может присоединиться дроид HK-51, окончательно собрать его возможно в Секции X на Белсависе по достижении 50-го уровня. Сопровождать персонажа вне звездолета может лишь один из компаньонов.Malott, Patrick. (2010). Closer Look at Crew Skills. Retrieved December 3, 2010, from Star Wars The Old Republic. Каждый компаньон имеет индивидуальные способности и может посодействовать в следующем качестве: * Дистанционный урон — с двумя доступными положениями атаки: снайперский режим, для стрельбы по одной цели; штурмовой режим, для атаки со взрывчатыми веществами, эффективной против групп. * Урон в ближнем бое — ориентированный на ближний бой с использованием световых мечей, виброклинков, электропосохов, огнеметов, разлива топлива и другого, устанавливаемого на запястья оружия. * Дистанционный танк — ориентированный на сдерживании, защите и перетягивании агрессивных противников на себя, мощных взрывах, атак по площади, притягивании удаленных врагов. * Танк в ближнем бое — способные поджигать и эффективно действовать в атаках с близкого расстояния * Вспомогательный — владеет такими навыками как Повязка (Field Dress) и Связка колто (Kolto Pack), со временем может овладеть Карбонизирующей струей (Carbonized Stream), позволяющей компаньону держать врагов вне боя; в качестве нападения подобные персонажи неэффективны. Еще на первых уровнях к игроку присоединятся первый компаньон, обычно, этот компаньон оказывается наиболее эффективным помощником. Для примера можно взять первого компаньона сита-инквизитора, танка ближнего боя, способного перетягивать агрессивных врагов на себя, позволяющий инквизитору сосредоточиться на атаках с помощью Силы. Задания Companions will be able to do solo missions by themselves as assigned by the player. (For example, see Crafting below.) In addition, companion characters will have quests for their own storyline. If the player chooses to complete a companion's quests, it can change the affection level of that companion. This can result in rewards for the player or group that are unavailable through other routes. Christine, Blaine . (2011). Starship Creation and Community Q&A. Retrieved August 18, 2011, from Star Wars The Old Republic. Настройка thumb|250px|Various appearances for Vette. Подобно смене экипировки компаньона у игроков имеется возможность сменить и внешний вид компаньона с помощью "комплектов наружностей". These alterations include changing the companion's skin color and tattoos. В игровом пространстве имеется определенная особенность: имена компаньонов других игроков не отображаются, над их компаньоном всегда можно увидеть надпись по типу Никнейм’s Companion, тогда как у собственного компаньона отображено полное имя. Данный функционал помогает отличить компаньонов одного игрока от другого, а также примерно определить тип ведения боя противника. Приобрести новую наружность для компаньона можно в различных местах. Для игроков, играющих за Империю, первым встретившимся торговцем внешностей является Вел-Нолан на Балморре в кантине «Провалившийся сарлакк» (Sunken Sarlacc Cantina). Расположение республиканских торговцев Тамин (Tamin) * Доступен только для игроков с аутентификацией с помощью ключа безопасности, привязанного к аккаунту. * Цена: 12 500 * Место: Республиканский флот, Станция Керрик (X: -4753 Y: -4680) * Доступные комплекты: Арик Джорган (1/4); Корсо Риггс (8); Квайзен Фесс (1/4); T7-O1 (6) Джаффус (Jhaffus) * Доступен только владельцам коллекционного издания. * Цена: 2 000 — 12 500 * Место: Республиканский флот, Станция Керрик > "Верхнее кольцо" (X: -4665 Y: -4665) * Доступные комплекты: Арик Джорган 3, Корсо Риггс 7, Квайзен Фесс 3, T7 5 Тэтрог (Tatrog) * Цена: 12 500 * Место: Taris, Olaris Mess Hall at X: -1901 Y: 368 * Доступные комплекты: Aric Jorgan 2, Corso Riggs 1-6, Kira Carsen 1-4/6, Квайзен Фесс 2, T7 1-4 Гуунта (Guunta) * Цена: 12 500 *Location: Balmorra, Bugtown > Farnel Outpost Command Center at X: 278 Y: -233 * Доступные комплекты: Aric Jorgan 2, Bowdaar - 4, Corso Riggs 1-6,' Elara Dorne' 1-6, Kira Carsen 1-4/6, Qyzen 2, Risha 1-6, T7 1-4, Tharan Cedrax 1-4/7-8 M-5Q5 * Цена: 12 500c — 20,000 * Место: Belsavis, Minimum Security Section > Prison Administration Center at X: 1267 Y: 256 * Доступные комплекты: Akaavi Spar - 6, Aric Jorgan 2, Bowdaar - 4, Corso Riggs - 6, Doc - 7, Elara Dorne - 6, Kira Carsen - 4 / 6, Lieutenant Iresso - 2 / 4 - 7, Lord Scourge - 5, Qyzen 2, Risha - 6, T7 - 4, Tharan Cedrax - 4 / 7 - 8, Zenith '- 3 / 5 - 7 'Капитан Кили (Captain Keely) * Доступен только для игроков с аутентификацией с помощью ключа безопасности, привязанного к аккаунту. * Цена: 12 500c — 35 000 * Место: Ilum, Republic Orbital Station at X: -1019 Y: 0 * Доступные комплекты: Akaavi Spar 8, Aric Jorgan / 4, Bowdaar - 6, Corso Riggs 8, Doc 1, Elara Dorne 8, Guss - 2, Kira Carsen 8, Lieutenant Iresso 8, Lord Scourge 8, M1-4X / 2, Nadia Grell 7, Qyzen / 4, Risha 8, T7 6, Tanno 1, Tharan Cedrax 6, Yuun 1, Zenith 8 Сержант Коум (Sergeant Koam) * Цена: 12 500 — 35,000 * Место: Ilum, Base Camp > Republic Market at X: 516 Y: 635 * Доступные комплекты: Akaavi Spar - 6, Aric Jorgan 2, Bowdaar - 4, Corso Riggs - 6, Doc - 7, Elara Dorne - 6, Kira Carsen - 4 / 6, Lieutenant Iresso - 2 / 4 - 7, Lord Scourge - 5, Nadia Grell - 6, Qyzen 2, Risha - 6, T7 - 4, Tharan Cedrax - 4 / 7 - 8, Zenith - 3 / 5 - 7 Расположение имперских торговцев Тот (Toth) : Доступен только для игроков с аутентификацией с помощью ключа безопасности, привязанного к аккаунту. *Customization cost: 12 500 *Location: Imperial Fleet, Vaiken Spacedock at X: 4645 Y: 4720 *Customizations available: Kaliyo Djannis 8, Khem Val / 9 / 14, Mako '''8, '''Vette 2 Нонгта (Nongta) : Доступен только владельцам коллекционного издания. *Customization cost: 2 000 *Location: Imperial Fleet, Vaiken Spacedock > Upper Ring at X: 4660 Y: 4660 *Customizations available: Kaliyo Djannis 5, Khem Val / 7 / 12, Mako '''7, '''Vette 6 Вел-Нолан (Wel-Nolan) *Customization cost: 12 500 *Location: Balmorra, Sunken Sarlacc Cantina at X: -184 Y: 1297 *Customizations available: Kaliyo Djannis - 4 / 6 - 7, Khem Val / 3 / 5 / 6 / 8 / 10 / 11 / 13, Mako '- 6, '''Vette '/ 3 - 8 '''Кет (Keth) *Customization cost: 12 500 *Location: Taris, Toxic Lake Garrison at X: 6 Y: 676 *Customizations available: Andronikos Revel - 6, Gault - 6, Jaesa Willsaam 2 - 4 / Light 1 - 3, Kaliyo Djannis '''- 4 / 6 - 7, '''Khem Val / 3 / 5 / 6 / 8 / 10 / 11 / 13, Mako '- 6, '''Malavai Quinn '- 6, '''Vector / 3 - 5 / 7 - 8, Vette / 3 - 5 / 7 - 8 R-N05 *Customization cost: 12 500 — 20,000 *Location: Belsavis, Imperial Lodgement at X: 1631 Y: 1377 *Customizations available: Andronikos Revel '- 6, '''Blizz '- 3, 'Broonmark '- 3, 'Doctor Lokin '- 5 / 7, 'Ensign Temple '- 7, 'Gault '- 6, 'Jaesa Willsaam '2 - 4 / Light 1 - 3, 'Kaliyo Djannis '- 4 / 6 - 7, 'Khem Val '/ 3 / 5 / 6 / 8 / 10 / 11 / 13, 'Lieutenant Pierce '- 6, 'Mako '- 6, 'Malavai Quinn '- 6, 'Talos Drellik '- 2 / 4 - 7, 'Torian Cadera '- 6, 'Vector '/ 3 - 5 / 7 - 8, 'Vette '/ 3 - 5 / 7 - 8 '''Лейтенант Оарр (Lieutenant Oarr) *Only available to players with a security key authenticator tied to their account. *Customization cost: 12 500 — 20 000 *Location: Ilum, Space Station *Customizations available: Andronikos Revel 8, Ashara Zavros - 2, Blizz 5, Broonmark 5, Doctor Lokin 8, Ensign Temple 8, Gault 1, Jaesa Willsaam 1 / Light 5, Khem Val / 9 / 14 , Lieutenant Pierce 8, Mako 8, Malavai Quinn 8, Talos Drellik 3, Torian Cadera 8, Vector 2, Vette 2, Xalek - 2 Офицер снабжения Микейн (Supply Officer Mikaen) *Customization cost: 12 500 — 20 000 *Location Ilum, Imperial Base Camp at X: 573 Y: -412 *Customizations available: Andronikos Revel - 6, Blizz - 3, Broonmark - 3, Doctor Lokin - 5 / 7, Ensign Temple - 7, Gault - 6, Jaesa Wilsaam 2 - 4 / Light 1 - 3, Kaliyo Djannis - 4 / 6 - 7, Khem Val / 3 / 5 / 6 / 8 / 10 / 11 / 13, Lieutenant Pierce - 6, Mako - 6, Malavai Quinn - 6, Talos Drellik - 2 / 4 - 7, Torian Cadera - 6, Vector / 3 - 5 / 7 - 8, Vette / 3 - 5 / 7 - 8 Привязанность Companion characters will voice their perspectives from time to time, often giving information on current storylines and pointing out locations to visit. They may also try to influence the player's decisions. Likewise, the player will influence each companion, changing how they develop as the story progresses. Some Companions will become close friends or even lovers, while some may gradually become enemies.Companions: Overview. Retrieved September 29, 2011. The SWTOR affection system tracks the relationship between a player and each companion. Buying gifts for the companion and making appropriate conversation choices increase the affection rating. In addition, decisions the player makes when a companion is present can also influence the relationship.Developer Blog Companion Characters Update – Part 1 Progression in the relationship can open new conversation options, new quests, and unexpected plot twists. For example, companions may reveal secrets about their real identity and background. It's notable that romance aspects are not required in order to play through a class storyline; however, they will likely add to the depth and tension of the narrative. As a companion gains more affection, lower rank gifts will provide less affection with them. This can be seen in the below table. After the first 2000 affections points have been gained, Rank 1 gifts will give 50% less affection than they did at less than 2000. This goes for all affection ranks and companion gifts. The following is a chart of companions, gift-type and how well received the gift is: Quality of gift also change the value of influence given. *Green : No modifier *Blue : +50% *Purple: +300% Ремесло Companions can be used to help craft, gather, and engage in missions. The basic gathering task of gathering out of nodes can be delegated to the companion currently with the player character. The default button for this is to right click on the node. The Preferences menu can be used to change this. More extensively, as part of the Crew Skills crafting system, companions are able go on gathering assignments anywhere depending on the level your gathering skill. Ограничения по уровню Несколько компаньонов могут быть отправлены на задания в одно время, однако стоит помнить, что есть следующие ограничения: * До 25-го уровня можно отправлять по 2 компаньона * С 25 по 40 уровень можно отправлять по 3 компаньона * С 41 по 47 уровень можно отправлять по 4 компаньона * С 48 по 50 уровень можно отправлять по 5 компаньонов Компаньоны Галактическая Республика Джедай-консул Рыцарь-джедай Контрабандист Десантник Корабельный дроид Ситская империя Сит-инквизитор Сит-воин Имперский агент Охотник за головами Корабельный дроид Система наследодвания Секция X Видео wqxa5O7UpWY&hd=1 Сноски Ссылки *Star Wars TOR Companion Guide with Gift Chart *Companion Characters Update: Part 1 - Developer Blog *Companion Characters Update: Part 2 - Developer Blog de:Gefährten nl:Companions en:Companions